


Memes and Bad Jokes, Lance Style

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Frenemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Modern/Roommates AU) Lance and Keith, roommates and frenemies (and maybe something more?), have a deep conversation about some of Lance's more personal issues. Well, it's deep on Keith's part. Lance himself is brimming with memes and bad jokes.Oneshot/drabble





	Memes and Bad Jokes, Lance Style

Lance collapsed on the couch in the apartment he shared with his roommate. Totally not secret crush, nope. They were just friends, if even that. Anyway, this wasn’t about his crush--friendship, friendship with Keith. This was about his deep questions about the meaning of life, and shit like that. “Keith. Mullet. Where are you.”

“Working.” Came Keith’s voice from the kitchen. 

With a sigh, Lance took that as his cue to stand up, and he headed into the kitchen too. Keith was in turn hunched over a computer in a sweatshirt, wearing reading glasses and with his longish dark hair up in a ponytail. Cute. “So okay, listen to this. I was talking to my therapist--”

“You mean Hunk?” He didn’t look up.

“What? No, dude. I mean like an actual therapist.” Lance rolled his eyes: Keith knew nothing. “Anyway, she said I cover all my problems and...uh, insecurities you know, with humor.” 

Keith looked up now, eyebrows furrowed. He could pretty much see that. “What did you say?”

“...” Lance hesitated. “...I shot her some finger guns and said relatable.” 

Keith facepalmed. “I am so done with you, Lance.”


End file.
